Sugar Shower
by crematosis
Summary: Being chained to L is annoying. Light never gets a moment of privacy. But after taking a shower with the other man, Light only wonders why they didn't do it sooner. LightxL


A/N: In the spirit of full disclosure, I own shampoos/soaps in all of the scents mentioned below…and more. If it doesn't smell yummy, I don't use it. XD I'm sure L would feel the same way. I felt inspired to do this after seeing my Birthday Cake Ice Cream Sugar Scrub sitting on the edge of the tub. It smells like cake. Yum. I admit it's gotten rather long and unwieldy, but it's still filled with cake. Yay for cake soap!

Disclaimer: I don't own L…but I own strawberry scented shower gel. Maybe I can use that to lure L into my house. Hooray for evil plans!

It had been three days since Light had become chained to L. Three days since he had given up any hope of privacy. Three days…and not one single shower.

Light was getting rather irritated. He liked being clean. He liked his hair lustrous and shiny instead of greasy and limp. He hated sitting in his own sweat for days on end. Sure, he had changed his clothes every day. But that didn't really matter. He was still unclean. Itchy, dirty, smelly. Light hated it. He needed a shower so he could go back to being handsome and perfect. Being forced to remain so dirty was really deadening his spirit. Life was miserable. First he had to endure long agonizing hours in a jail cell, and now he was chained to a man who apparently never showered. Light gritted his teeth and reminded himself that although they were now alone and there were no witnesses, it would be a bad idea to throttle L.

"Is something bothering Raito-kun?" L murmured. He bit into a cookie, heedless of the crumbs falling onto his shirt.

Light made a face of disgust. "How can you live like this?"

L cocked his head to one side. "How can I live with such a diet? I do not understand Raito-kun's objections to my eating habits. Cookies are delicious and they help me think better."

"Not your eating habits, your bathing habits!" Light snarled. "How can you live without taking a shower? Your hair's a mess and your clothes are rumpled….you've got crumbs everywhere. It's filthy!"

"Ah," L said calmly. "Raito-kun thinks I do not bathe. Although it is true that I have not bathed in the last seventy-six hours, it is not normal behavior for me. I thought Raito-kun might be embarrassed having to shower with me."

"I have to shower with you?" Light screeched.

"Yes, Raito-kun. Surely you realize that I must watch you at all times. I accompany you into the bathroom when you have to relieve yourself. I can't let you off the chain every time you wish to have privacy or my surveillance will be pointless."

Light groaned. "That's disgusting. I don't want to be naked with you. You're a pervert."

L frowned. "I'm not a pervert. You know this, Raito-kun. When I go with you into the bathroom, I try not to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not trying hard enough," Light muttered.

"Very well, Raito-kun. Would you rather remain without a shower for the duration of your surveillance or would you prefer to shower with me?"

Light sighed heavily. "I don't know how long this is going to go on and I really can't go weeks without a shower. As long as you promise you won't be ogling me the whole time, I suppose I'll have to shower with you."

L blinked. "Why would I ever stare at you in an overtly sexual manner? I am not the type to-"

Light cut him off. "You have no respect for boundaries and you like to get up in my face and stare me down. That makes me uncomfortable. So, if you try anything….whether or not it makes me look violent and suspicious, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Duly noted, Raito-kun," L drawled. "But if you suspect I am anxious to have you naked with me so I can molest you, you are gravely mistaken. I will not touch you in any way. I am just there to make sure you are not using the shower as an excuse to get out of surveillance."

"Yeah, yeah," Light muttered. "So, are we going to go take a shower tonight?"

"I suppose," L agreed. "But before I allow you into the shower, you must pass this test."

"What test?" Light growled. "Chemistry? Physics?"

"No, you must identify ten scents that I present to you."

Light wrinkled his nose. "What the hell? Why do I need to do that to take a shower?"

L lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper. "This will be the first time I will allow anyone to enter my private bathroom. I want to be sure you are worthy of the honor."

Light rolled his eyes. "Private bathroom, my ass. I've been in your stupid bathroom already to pee. Several times. It's not a secret, dumbass."

L smiled faintly. "That is not my private bathroom. Does Raito-kun recall seeing a shower or a bathtub?"

Light paused and thought back. "Uhh…actually, no, I don't."

L nodded. "There was a toilet, a sink, and a curtain hung across one side of the room, correct?"

"Yeah. Your damn secret shower is on the other side of the curtain?"

"Behind that curtain there is a door leading down a hallway. Down that hallway, you will find-"

"For Christ's sake!" Light interrupted loudly. He scowled at L. "Seriously? It's a shower. What the hell is with all the secrecy?"

L's wide eyes restlessly travelled across Light's face, assessing whether to trust him. "Well, it is my last place of refuge. I am forced to share my bedroom with you and my headquarters with the team. My bathroom is my one last shred of privacy. I am reluctant to surrender that privilege, Raito-kun."

Light scowled. "But identifying scents? Really, Ryuuzaki?"

L nodded. "I am quite serious." He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a bandana. "If Raito-kun doesn't mind putting on this blindfold…"

"And then I'm going to fucking find myself with a gun pointed at me again," Light growled irritably. "This is all some stupid trick again." He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not falling for that again."

L blinked in surprise. "But how does Raito-kun imagine he will identify the ten scents without a blindfold? I assure you, it is just for the purpose of this test. No weapons are involved."

"They better not be," Light muttered mutinously. He reluctantly picked up the bandana and knotted it around his head. He reminded himself that he only had to go through this horrible test once and it would all be worth it once he was clean again. He longed for the squeaky-clean feel he had always taken for granted before.

"Our test will now commence," L murmured. Another desk drawer was opened. Light listened intently as L appeared to be unscrewing the lid from a bottle. Knowing L, it had to be something sweet, probably a bottle of-

Light sniffed uncertainly. "Vanilla extract?"

"Very good, Raito-kun. It is indeed vanilla. And this one?"

Light inhaled again. "Guava…or maybe passion fruit."

"Correct on both accounts. Raito-kun is very good at this game."

Light rolled his eyes behind his blindfold. "Next."

L waved another bottle under Light's nose. Light frowned. "Cake?"

"Yes," L said happily. "That one is my favorite scent."

"How the hell did you get a bottle of cake?" Light muttered.

"Do not question it," L advised. "Scent number four, Raito-kun."

"Strawberry."

L squealed in delight. "Excellent, excellent. Number five."

"Gingerbread." Light was quickly getting tired of L's little game. They were all insanely sweet scents. Of course, knowing L, those were probably the only things he had in the kitchen.

Scent number six was piña colada, number seven was cotton candy, number eight was brown sugar, and number nine was grapefruit. Number ten, however, seemed to be a baffling mixture of scents.

"This is the ultimate test of your skills," L announced breathlessly. "If you can correctly pick out most of the scents, you pass."

"This is a fucked-up test," Light muttered. "They're all desserts. I suppose next you'll be wanting to test my baking skills by making you some of this crap."

"If Raito-kun is willing to-"

"No," Light said emphatically. "Hell no. I want my shower now."

"If Raito-kun will identify the key elements of scent number ten…"

"Alright, alright." Light inhaled deeply. "Uh…caramel…vanilla…sugar…cinnamon…"

"Fair enough," L said softly. "I will not make you identify every last spice. You may follow me now. But please keep the blindfold on."

Light grumbled to himself, but allowed L to take his hand and slowly lead him out of the room. He felt the carpeting give way to the tile floor of the bathroom. There was a slow rustle as L pulled the curtain aside. A door creaked open and once again they were walking down a long stretch of carpeting.

"Here we are," L said finally. He led Light slowly into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and finally removed the blindfold.

Light blinked and looked around him. There were sweets everywhere he looked. The wallpaper had a giant ice cream cone motif, complete with little chibi figures sitting on top of the ice cream scoops in place of cherries. There were several bottles of soaps and shampoos stacked on the counter with and around the rim of the bathtub.

Light's eyes widened. "Jesus, you've got a lifetime supply of soap in here. Why do you need so many?"

L shrugged indifferently. "I like variety." He uncapped a bottle and inhaled deeply. "Today, I feel like guava passion fruit."

"Guava passion fruit," Light repeated slowly. Suddenly, it all made sense. "You wanted to test and see if I could handle the scent of your shampoos."

L blinked in surprise. "Something like that I suppose. I know Raito-kun does not like sugar and I was afraid he would pass out when exposed to my collection of sweet-scented bath products." He smiled faintly. "My rule is that if it does not smell good enough to eat, I do not bathe with it."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Riiiiiight. Doesn't that make you hungry being surrounded by cake-scented soap and strawberry-scented shampoo?"

L reached into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a container of strawberry frosting frosting. He dipped a finger into it and licked it off slowly. "Did Raito-kun say something?"

Light shook his head with a slow sigh. "Never mind." Yeah, trust L to keep a supply of snacks hidden in the bathroom. The man was never without some sort of sugary treat in his mouth.

L undid the handcuffs and let the chain fall onto the bathroom floor. Light glanced down. Yep, the tiles all had a tiny little strawberry in the middle. He knew now what L meant when he said he was fond of his bathroom. It practically screamed L all over.

"Is Raito-kun coming in?" L questioned. He shook his arm gently. He had reattached the handcuffs while Light had been daydreaming.

Light tore his eyes up from the tiles and did a double take. L had already stripped off his clothes and was standing under the showerhead. The water had plastered his dark hair against his face. He looked like a wet kitten. Cute.

Light blinked furiously. No, no, no, no, no. L was not cute. L was infuriating, L was frustrating, L was eccentric, L was a sugarholic….Oh, who was he kidding? Those wide innocent eyes framed by L's wet hair could only be described as cute. There was no other word for it.

L cocked his head to one side and blinked in confusion. "I though Raito-kun was looking forward to taking a shower?"

Light forced himself to tear his eyes off L's face. Unfortunately, his gaze only wandered lower. L had perfect alabaster skin. He was incredibly thin, but his skin looked so soft and touchable.

L cleared his throat, a slight flush of embarrassment on his face. It was quite unlike Light to stare and yet Light was staring in amazement at his stomach. Odd.

Light snapped himself out of his trance. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm getting in."

L nodded slowly and turned his back to Light. He poured a small amount of guava passion fruit shower gel into his palm and began scrubbing himself with it.

L flinched as he felt Light's hands on his shoulders. "Raito-kun, I am trying to-"

"You have such soft skin," Light marveled. "All this sugary soap really works for you."

L licked his lips nervously. "R-raito-kun?" He shifted and dropped his shoulder, trying to squirm out of Light's grasp.

Light's hands remained on L's shoulders, slowly massaging the tensed muscles. "Jesus, Ryuuzaki, you're a mess of knots. It's the way you sit. It's fucking up your back."

L's eyes slid shut, surprised at how good Light's touch felt. It had been so long since anyone had given him a massage. It was one of the downsides to his reclusive lifestyle. Light pressed L up against the shower wall, his hands working their way down L's back, working out all the kinks from stress and bad posture.

When Light was finally done, L stretched luxuriously. He felt better than he had in years. "I am in your debt, Raito-kun," L murmured. "Just tell me what you desire in return and I will-"

L turned around and trailed off as he saw the lustful expression in Light's eyes. His gaze strayed down to Light's crotch, confirming his suspicions. L felt himself redden. He had never expected anyone to be sexually attracted to him, especially not someone as attractive as Light. Light's body was perfectly toned and the wet hair and expression of animalistic lust were oddly appealing. Of course, Light looked appealing both in and out of the shower. But seeing Light naked and so obviously aroused made L feel rather shy and nervous. He wanted Light, but he had no idea how to proceed. That was another downside to living alone.

Light grinned widely when he saw the blush spread across L's face. "Oh, I know exactly what I want." He knocked a bar of strawberry-scented soap onto the shower floor. "Bend over and pick up that soap for me."

L sighed heavily. "And Raito-kun was accusing me of being a pervert." But he bent over obediently to receive Light's affections. Sex in the shower with a suspect was not exactly what L had been planning, but it felt right. After all, he had invited Light into his bathroom. Why not invite him into his body as well? And they could even wash away the evidence of their actions and mask the scent of sex with the delicious aroma of one of his sweet-scented soaps. L's hand closed around the bar of strawberry-scented soap and he inhaled deeply. What a delicious aroma, what a wonderful feeling. All in all, the best shower he had ever had.

The End


End file.
